Of Pools and Hotel Rooms
by Sevs-Girl72
Summary: MorganHotch: Morgan gets thrown in a pool, here's the aftermath.


[A/N This was a birthday fic for a dear friend of mine. She got me hooked on the Hotch/Morgan idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Startled out of a case file he'd been reading, by the slamming of his hotel room door, Hotch sat up tensely against the bed's headboard, staring unblinking at the entrance way, waiting for his roommate to appear.

"Morgan?" he called, when the other man hadn't moved further into the room yet; no answer. Clad only in his boxers and a white t-shirt, Aaron took his gun slowly off table, moving from the bed, and cautiously toward the door. Peaking around the corner, the sight that blessed him, made him almost drop his gun; a wet, shirtless Morgan, slumped against the door, eyes closed tightly and breathing heavily.

Unconsciously, stepping forward to get a better look, Hotch couldn't do anything else but stare wide-mouthed at the godly sight of Morgan's dark ripped body.

"Morgan?" Hotch managed to scratch out, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat.

The darks eyes snapped open at his question, with a mischievous glint in them, the glare feeling like it was burning its ways through his skin as Morgan's face deepened with a large predatory grin and he started to slowly advance toward him.

By the time Aaron could comprehend that Morgan was moving the man was already chest to chest with him. At the first contact, Morgan's hand taking the gun slowly out of his own, Hotch let out a shivering hiss, as if burned, making Morgan let out a little snort while he walked away, completely ruining the mood. Derek turned holding up the gun pointing to it "And what did you think you were going to do with this? Shoot me?"

Hotch glared at his lover, but as soon as Morgan put the gun down, he grabbed him by the waist, pulling the still wet body flush against his chest, and attacked his mouth brutally, chastising him for his cheekiness.

"Gods Aaron," Morgan hissed as Hotch slowly started to move his hands up and down the chiseled body, nipping and biting at the expose neck before attacking his mouth again. He failed to suppress a groan as Morgan carded his hand through his hair, grabbing at it to push them even harder together and forcing Hotch flush against the wall pinning him with his body, slowly pulling away from the kiss to trail nips and licks along Aaron's strong jaw and neck.

"Fuck…Morgan..." Aaron bit out, as he relaxed into the ministrations.

Grinning into the crick of the other man's shoulder, Morgan took the opportunity at his man's distraction, to take a strong hold of both Aaron's wrists, pinning them to the wall just above his head. Hotch's eyes caught the other's in a challenging glare before spinning Morgan around, reversing their positions, sparking a battle of dominance between the two men.

Fighting all the way to the bed they both quickly divested every bit of cloth between them, and still neither wanting to give up control they fell to the bed at the same time, but it was Morgan that finally managed to get on top; Hotch finally giving himself in. Feeling the man relax beneath him, Morgan grinned hungrily but moved back for a moment, admiring the body beneath him.

[NC-17 content erased Link to the full story on profile page

Finally the exhausted, sweaty bodies, collapsed together on the bed, and there was one frozen moment of complete euphoria between them before one dark body curled together with the contrasting light one, face to face. Aaron stared at his lover's relaxed face for a long while, smiling at the languidly closed eyes.

"What brought all that on Morgan?" Without opening his eyes, a grin spread out over his dark features, "Garcia dragged me to the pool to show me something, but all she did was push me in." Morgan cracked open one of his eyes, just to see Hotch's expression. "When I got out she told me that I better make sure my lover-boy got to see me like that…whipped me all the way up here with a wet towel too."

"Remind me to bring Garcia on more cases." Hotch burst out in a deep laugher, at the sheepish undignified look Morgan gave him, and who was quick to stop the laughter with a kiss.


End file.
